For the greater good
by Pokemance
Summary: Requested by pression is hard to cope with, you get soo much soaked in your thoughts you loose meaning in your life, what if a Sableye could just fuck it away, Warning: contains Pokephilia.


Pain is weird, I never liked when I felt it though it's rare the moment in my life I hadn't felt it, it's not a problem with my life rather a problem with me, I can't get joy out of anything, don't get me wrong there has been a few happy moments in my life but that's what they were moments, I've struggled with depression in my entire life, though I've put a facade to not worry my parents, only close friends know, one day one of my closest friends gave me a pokeball, inside it was a little Sableye…

"Why? I don't need a Pokemon, I am fine on my own..." I said only to be interrupted "you need company, being alone does not help you, she will help your confidence build up", the purple Sableye looked at me and decided to jump in my lap, my friend ran off without saying goodbye as she know I would give Sableye back to her if I could.

I stand there looking at Sableye's blank stare, I grab a sharpie and sketch some eyes on to the crystal eyes of hers, she cleans them off, I go to my bed room and grab a box, I put a pillow inside and a blanket, Sableye entered the division as I set her newly crafted bed on my desk, "here is were you sleep, don't come to my bed or I will put you outside of my room or even trade you for a Magikarp", I plopped my laptop on my bed and started to bench watch some cartoons.

Sableye explored my apartment, she went to the kitchen, to the bathroom and to my living room, when she returned to my bed room she backed of completely and peeped at me, I was just staring at a screen the whole time she explored my home, she then noticed a budge in the sheets of the bed, a boner that a bit of fan service made happen, the sad thing is that she knew what it was but didn't knew what caused it, slowly shadow sneaking to a advantage point, she managed to peep at my screen, she was shocked at what she saw, browsing on my social media I found a charity paid only image album of nude nurse Joy's, though some images focused more on Chansey's and Wigglytuff's on sexually revealing poses, she made the wrong connection to porn and stole the laptop from me.

Blushing she stood there on the floor looking at me with my laptop over her head, "give my laptop back!" I said to the Sableye, she did nothing, I got off my bed and stood up looking at her, she put the computer on the floor, I went to grab it when I felt her grabbing on to my budge, she got closer to me, shocked I didn't move, I didn't know what I was suppose to do, soon my pre-cum soaked the boxers, Sableye's cheeks got red, she stopped at the realization of what she just did, I was breathing heavily she stopped close to my orgasm, I grabbed her hand that was retrieving from my budge and made it stroke it, soon through the boxers strings of cum seeped into Sableye's face.

Blushed, she stood there not confused but overjoyed with the outcome of what she had accidentally brought to her self, I went to take a shower, as the mere thought of what I had done disgusted me Sableye wanted more though she didn't want any harm on to me she concluded that I had some sort of attraction to Pokemon and that it was a good way to let out any tension I had in my life, though not wrong in the second she was definitely wrong in the first one.

She heard the shower knowing that that meant I was naked she thought it was the right time to make a move, the door was locked so she shadow sneaked underneath it, she looked at me and deepened her blush, I stood there unaware of her presence naked and in full view, she let out a small moan which made me cover up myself and blush at the realization that she was looking at me, "Sableye! Don't peep on me" I said she got closer and closer, she turned off the water which had soaked the towel that I'd use to cover up my genitals, she pushed it out of my hands and throws it to near the door, using only my hands as a barrier to cover my genitals from her I tried to grab the towel with no avail, she managed to grab my butt cheeks and squeeze them, such act made me confused.

Snapping out of it, I said "Sableye… I'm not interested in sexual things with Pokemon " the Pokemon however was already overcome with the desire to fuck and as so my explicit denial of it's advances was acknowledged but ignored, taking advantage of the situation she managed to grab on to my dick, touching it raw she glee'd with joy, she proceed to stroke it as I did before, from flaccid my dick quickly became hard, her face displayed a large, and creepy, smile.

She then flailed her head forwards engulfing my dick into the wet deeps of her mouth, unable to move I stood there as she sucked me, building up a fade pleasure started to appear, soon exploding in to her mouth, quickly she swallowed it all, drained of my energy I could barely stood up, I sit down on the toilet in order to try to regain my energies, sadly my dick betrayed me by still being hard, Sableye took no time into climbing to my lap, my dick was as long as her torso and bigger than the size of her pussy though that didn't matter to her.

Her hips playing with my tip and her hands on my shoulders she lubed my dick more with her wet pussy lips, then she stopped and grabs my dick with one hand, the most top part of my tip spreading her labia apart, my tip slowly being covered with her purple skin as now both hands were back on my shoulders, the amount of man meat was to much for her little craving hole as her vagina didn't open enough for more than my tip, the amount of pleasure was making me reconsider my options as it started to fade away due to the lack of movement, there was no way out, I needed this to happen.

To Sableye's surprise I grabbed her hips and pressured them against my dick, her hands on mine she tried to cope with the pain as my dick started to strain her vagina's opening, then...*flop*… her vagina cave from the amount of pressure I made on it, Sableye shaking with the grand amount of pain the was causing her, though ghost type Pokemon don't bleed she would be if she could as the thickness of my dick surpassed the maximum that her small pussy was made to endure, squeezing my hard her pussy adjusted to my dick pulsating to mismatch my heart beat, Sableye was engulfed in the amount of pain this has brought to her body but soon an immense amount of pleasure surpassed the pain, her body had adjusted to me.

Squeezing her butt cheeks I pushed her up and down on my dick, she stared at me, pleasure filled her face, soon she helped me with her legs and fastening the rhythm, her torso displayed the large budge of my dick inside her warm and tightness, her wetness lubing my dick more and more as she quickly felt her orgasm, she then looked around as if she was another person and jumped back, withdrawing my dick from inside of her, there was no way I wasn't going to cum in her now, I throw my self on top of her slapping my dick against her clit she moans, slowly my dick slides inside her vagina making her moan, this time this brought her no pain, my tip pressing against her cervix she rejoiced with pleasure.

I resumed to pull my dick out until almost all was out and back to my tip kissing her cervix but the amount of pleasure was soon about to peak as with one fast, hard and deep thrust I pushed my tip through her cervix and filled her womb full making it budge and her vagina spit out all the excess cum I pumped into her.

Both coming back to our regular self s, my dick now out of her, we looked at each other and blushed as if we both were teens that just had their first experience with sex, I spread her pussy as my cum flows out of her, she couldn't resist though and plopped herself on top of me, over me on all fours she moved back and forwards with my dick stuffed on her pussy, collapsing her on top of me I wrap my arms around her and pound hard into her, my tip kissing her cervix at a fast rate I filled her once more, though not the last time of the night


End file.
